


Dream of You

by dinoexe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other, Pining, Sad Dream, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, fic about a song, he feels better tho, mxmtoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoexe/pseuds/dinoexe
Summary: After being blindsided by his best friend's response to his true feelings, Dream deals with the hardships of trying to get over someone that was never his to begin with. It shouldn't be that difficult to get over a crush, right? And is it normal to have dreams about your best friend every night?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dream of You

He sat at the counter, lost in thought. Dream wasn’t sad--well that’s what he told himself. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry over this, because nothing had really happened. Flashbacks from last night’s dreams crossed his mind. George laughed at something Dream had said, his eyes crinkling around the edges like Dream had seen so many times before. Whatever George had said afterward was muffled, Dream’s mind not able to come up with something he would say. Dream could see George’s mouth moving, and couldn’t focus on anything else. _Why did George have to be so pretty? It wasn’t fair._ Dream had woken up after that, going to the bathroom to wipe his face of the tears that had fallen. He wasn’t sad--he couldn’t be sad over something that never was, couldn’t mourn over someone that was never his.  
  
  
Nothing had happened, not really. They just never became what should have been. Didn’t talk like they used to. Dream’s heart still fluttered when George asked him what time they should record next, and his stomach still flipped when George laughed at his stupid jokes. Dream kind of hated himself for it, too. He knew nothing would happen between them, so why couldn’t he get over George? He was pulled from his thoughts by a text from George. _Hey, are we still filming tonight?_ As awful as it sounded, Dream wanted to cancel their session. He wasn’t sure if he could face George when he seemed completely fine; like nothing had changed. George made it seem as if they hadn’t been flirting for 6 months, hadn’t been staying up until 3 AM just to talk to each other, hadn’t been sending each other songs that reminded them of the other. Was George hurting just as much as him? Dream laughed at himself with mock pity. Of course George wasn’t feeling the same hurt. It was obvious to Dream when they spoke. It was obvious that George was over it. So Dream did what he had to, he texted George back, _Yup! I’ll call you at 5._  
  
  
3 days later, Dream’s eyes flew open as he felt around his bed, searching for a body that wasn’t there. He groaned in annoyance, pain evident in his voice. _Dream had woken up, the sunlight peeking through the shades and blinding him temporarily. He shut his eyes and made a noise, George laughing beside him. Dream rolled over and looked at George’s face, illuminated gold by the sun. Once again, George’s words were muffled while his lips still moved. He rolled over and got out of bed, walking towards the door. Dream couldn’t hear himself, but he could tell he was asking George to come back from the way his hand was reaching out._ When Dream had woken up, for seemingly a second time, he sat up in bed and grabbed his phone, opening his notes app. He began typing, pretending like he was telling the other what he had been seeing when he closed his eyes at night.  
  
_I had a dream about you last night. Well, it’s more like every night these days. At first, I took it as a sign, but I realized just how dumb that sounded. I woke up just now from a dream, your figure was warm and far away; illuminated by the morning sun. You got out of my bed and I couldn’t say anything to get you back. Funny how that works, huh? A lot of times I want to know if you miss what we almost had--miss what it could have been. I see you flourishing from afar, laughing and smiling on stream, getting sponsors, and doing more collabs. Don’t you ever wonder what could have happened? Could it have worked? Us?_  
  
  
Dream had to stop, his eyes watering and blurring his vision. He wiped at them, frustrated when the tears fell without his permission. No matter how much advice he got from his friends and loved ones, he still felt guilt. He’s heard the term “the heart wants what it wants” 100 times in the past two weeks, but he still hates himself for having these feelings for George. He wished he could just have a one-on-one conversation with his heart and his brain, yelling at them that George doesn’t want to be with him, so they need to stop with these feelings. It would have been better if George had said he didn’t feel the same way about Dream. At least then he could come to terms with it and move on. His brain and heart would understand the rejection and would eventually lead him elsewhere. But that’s not what happened. What happened was a bittersweet moment. It had been another late night--Dream awake to edit videos, and George up early to talk to him. At one point, when their conversation had lulled, Dream’s sleep deprivation had gotten to him, and he admitted his feelings for his friend. George’s breath had audibly hitched, and silence ensued. Neither of them wanted to say anything in fear of tipping over the delicate line they had created. George ended up speaking first. Voice quiet, he said, “Dream, I don’t--I don’t know what to say. I really like you back,” Dream had smiled at that, but George wasn’t done. “But I don’t think we should be more than friends”. The Brit continued, but Dream somewhat tuned him out. _How? How could I have missed that? I should have known he didn’t want this._ George explained that it would ruin their friendship, and he couldn’t lose Dream. Feeling his heart ache and not wanting to hear any more apologies from the other, Dream agreed with George, somewhat laughing it off, hoping the other couldn’t hear how completely blindsided he was.  
  
  
The night of his rejection, Dream lay in bed watching his fan spin, thinking. Going over every word that was said. Every joke, every text, every video, every stream. What did I miss? Somewhere, tucked away in his sad, muddled brain, he knew George was right. Yes, they had feelings for each other, but why risk their amazing friendship for something that might not even work out?  
The dreams still came about every other night. Dream didn’t usually wake up crying, but some of them hit him a little too close to home. His most recent one, which was 10 days after he was rejected, was one of the more vivid dreams he’s had. It was a simple one, not anything tear-jerking. In his dream, George finally came to Florida. Dream had gone to the airport, waited in the luggage area, and when he lifted his head he saw his best-friend running towards him. There were no shared kisses, no longing glances, but it still felt personal--like it was just for them. Dream had woken up after that, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes but hoping his fantasy would stay. Because that’s all it is, Dream thought, bitterly, a stupid fantasy. Meaning it’s never going to happen.  
  
  
After realizing how little work he had done in the past few days, he forced his body out of bed to finish the manhunt video he had been putting off. Dream didn’t realize how painful it would be to watch these clips back. The banter between all five of them was normal, but it was different for him and George. Not only is it painful to listen to how whipped both of them were (are?), but it’s painful to listen to how obvious they were when flirting with each other. At some point along the way, Dream had stopped making edits and just started watching his own video. He felt sorry for his past self. “You have no idea what’s coming your way, dude” Dream said out loud. After some time had passed of Dream feeling sorry for himself, he decided to create another note for his best friend.  
  
_I hate myself for being mad at you. It’s not your fault, really. You’re smart, you know? I understand why you turned me down--but I can’t help and wonder what things could have been like. Our friendship is so easy. We clicked instantly when we first met. I thought that I’d known you for years, which is why it was so easy to fall for you. We know each other more than we know ourselves, so really what would be the difference if we decided to get together? But, I know you made the right decision to turn me down to protect our friendship. Despite agreeing with you, it still hurts like a bitch. I really thought that we could be something if we tried. I was rewatching the manhunt we recorded a while ago and it hurts to see how obnoxious we were when we flirted. Seriously, did we not think anyone would notice? Or maybe we did, but just didn’t care. Either way, I’m going to have to edit most of it out so we don’t make the fans suspicious. It really doesn’t matter anyway, because we’re just friends._  
  
Despite scolding himself for it, Dream still felt anger and resentment towards George. Dream knew it was misplaced anger, and he just needed to feel mad at somebody while feeling sorry for himself. This wasn’t a breakup, but it still had two people that ended up angry and hurt.  
  
Time went on, as it always did. Those nights Dream had spent sprawled across his bed, grasping onto the last whispers of his fantasies, slowly dwindled. Finally, after 2 months, Dream was able to sleep through the night and could wake up without any lingering memories. The last one Dream could remember was unlike any of the others and it was one he would never forget.  
  
_Dream woke up slowly. His room was dark; as if the sun had just finished setting over the horizon and the last few beams of light were struggling to make it through the blinds. He sat up, confused as to why he felt like he could control his own body in this dream. He heard a shuffling and turned to see George leaning against his door frame. “George?” Dream called. George walked a tiny bit closer, and Dream could see dried tear tracks on his face. Despite this, George had a small smile on his face. Dream had to tell George that this couldn’t happen anymore; Dream needed to move on. “George listen I-” The brunette interrupted him before he could continue. “You don’t need to say anything. I know” George said, smile getting just slightly bigger. The brit looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them slowly. “You’re finally letting me go. Dream, you’re finally starting to move on. I can feel it because I’m you, and I can feel your heart healing. Each night that I’ve been here, I could feel the pieces of yourself slowly coming back together.” Dream now had tears coming down his own face, but George continued. “You were so scared of possibly losing him, and now you finally understand that something as trivial as these feelings could never drive you two apart.” George started to walk towards the door, fresh tears in his eyes and down his face. “You don’t need me anymore. You can stand on your own two feet now. And even on the days when you don’t feel strong enough, he can be your feet for you--even if he’s the cause of your weakness.” The brunette opened the door of Dream’s bedroom, slowly stepping out. “This isn’t a goodbye, Dream. We have a recording session tomorrow anyway.”_  
  
  
Their friendship went on as if nothing had ever happened between them, and that was a good thing. Dream and George could poke fun at the other without feeling tense. They could be in a call together without any of their other friends there to break the silence that was once so prevalent. Most of all, they could both say ‘I love you’ without trying to find if there was an underlying meaning beneath those words. Time goes on, and people drift apart, but Dream and George never seemed to let anything get between them. Both boys took this heartbreak and learned from it--became stronger. Rough nights are bound to happen, but friends are there for a reason, aren’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone (if anyone at all)! I started this fic back in October I believe? And I just never had the motivation to finish it until now. This is my first fic EVER so I apologize if it's trash! If you did read it, thank you! and my twitter username is @dinodairy if you wanna go follow me on there. anways, thanks again :D


End file.
